


Wednesday

by CJS_DEPPendent



Series: Post-Immortality Family Moments [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Family, GSR - Freeform, Post-Immortality, Reunion, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJS_DEPPendent/pseuds/CJS_DEPPendent
Summary: A year after the events of Immortality, Catherine receives a letter. GSR. (Previously posted on FF.net)





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, any of its characters or stories - I'm just borrowing these lovely nerds for a bit of fun!
> 
> Just a little one-shot of what I thought would be fun to see a year from now (in my dreams where, you know, we get a CSI movie once a year - don't burst my bubble). Spoilers? Maybe?

Lab Director Catherine Willows had just handed out assignments to the night shift and, as she watched her daughter get into the Denali with Pedro the new transfer from California, she realized that, even a year on, she couldn’t quite get over the fear that something would happen to her baby. The fact that her ‘baby’ was a fully grown woman and a wonderful CSI who could take care of herself, was beside the point.

“Ms. Willows,” Judy called from behind the front desk as Catherine strode past towards her office – the same office which she’d taken over from Sara Sidle mere hours after the start of _her_ directorship; the same office DB Russell and Gil Grissom had sat in before that, “some letters for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Catherine smiled taking the small stack of envelopes before continuing on her way, shuffling through the different coloured letters, mentally prioritizing what needed to be opened ASAP and what could wait until after shift.

She had not expected to find, between a request for a court appearance and a complaint from a disgruntled drug dealer who may or may not have been handled a little roughly during interrogation, a letter from Chile.

Even before reading the hand-scrawled name and address in the top left-hand corner, she’d known who it was from. The last time she’d received a letter with that rapidly scribbled handwriting and a south-american address, it had been the announcement that the former Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom, had, once again, become Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.

That had been almost a year ago. The two had returned to Vegas only briefly after their reunion in San Diego; once Sara had gotten more than a messenger bag of clothes out of her closet and the house had been closed up, the two had set off again. With the wedding announcement, Catherine had gotten a detailed list of all he research grants and projects the two were involved with, and had been regaled with one or two tales of their less-than strictly legal encounters with poachers and illegal fishing vessels.

Smiling as she recalled how overjoyed everyone, including Nicky back in California and DB all the way in Washington, had been at the news that the two had gotten married, Catherine absentmindedly turned the envelope in her hand, placing all the other, unopened, letters on her desk. Pulling the folded sheet of paper – handwritten, not typed, she noted – out, she realized the paper seemed a bit thick to the touch. Carefully placing the envelope with the others, she unfolded the letter and gasped at what she found inside.

Not pausing to read the letter, she grabbed the photograph in one hand, and, the letter still clutched in the other, ran towards the break-room, hoping to catch the rest of the team before they left for their assignments.

 

* * *

 

“Wow!” Greg raised his hands as Catherine rushed in and almost collided with him as he prepared to make his way out with Morgan, “Where’s the fire?

A smile so big it appeared ridiculous to all those who hadn’t seen the picture in her hand – note: everyone – splitting her face, Catherine thrust the photo at Greg.

It took him a moment to realize what was so special about the tiny, dimly lit photo of what appeared to be a baby girl. But even after a year of not seeing the child’s parents, he’d recognize those eyes and that mouth anywhere.

“No!” he looked up at Catherine with a smile that now mirrored hers as Morgan, and now Hodges who’d followed Catherine in, looked between them, puzzled. Not being able to contain his happiness, Greg looked back down at the photo and beamed, “Griss and Sara had a _baby_?!”

“What?” Hodges asked as he moved around Catherine to stand beside Morgan and examine the infant in the image.

And true enough, the mouth he saw on the child would, surely, one day turn up at the corners in a patented Sidle-smile, and the blue eyes staring curiously out of the picture would no doubt sparkle with interest at any puzzle or challenge.

“A baby?” Morgan asked through a smile, genuinely happy for her friend.

She had sat with Sara and Fin by the pool one day and heard Sara talk of love and how worth the risk it was. She had been very happy to learn that Sara had, one again, decided the risk of was worth it, and had sailed off with Grissom. She’d even taken her friend’s advice in her own love life. It warmed her heart that things had turned out right.

“What does she say?” Greg asked Catherine motioning to the unread letter in Catherine’s hand.

“Oh, right! I haven’t even read it!” she laughed as she turned her attention to the chicken-scratch she’d had so much trouble deciphering over the years, “It’s from Grissom.”

“What does _he_ say, then?” Greg amended with a laugh, anxious to hear his friend’s news.

Clearing her throat and looking around to see that Henry, Mandy, Doc and Conrad had joined them at the sound of their excitement, she read aloud:

 

_Dear Catherine,_

_First let me apologize for not keeping in touch. We received your e-mail after the wedding, but only read it three months later – the internet connection was terrible all the way down the coast. Sara asks that I tell you that the next time we get married we will do our utmost to do so within the continental US – you are right, of course, you should all have been there – you are our family._

_And speaking of family, allow me to present Charlotte Grissom. I know this probably comes as a bit of a surprise. God only knows how we’re going to tell our mothers!_

_We found out Sara was pregnant somewhere around Panama City. We thought of flying back home then, but we weren’t sure what would happen once the baby was born, and we both wanted to return to the Galapagos. Sara, again, asks that I let you know that morning sickness at sea is worse than a decomp – I wouldn’t know, but after those first few months, I am inclined to agree._

 

At that, Catherine chuckled – she could only imagine.

_But, you know, the best laid plans and all that..._

_We were well on our way to the Galapagos, just out of Valparaiso in Chile, when Sara went into labor. We detoured, hoping to make it back to the mainland, but, alas Charlotte was determined to make an appearance three weeks ahead of schedule – she does not seem to have inherited her father’s patience._

 

Several chuckles filled the room, Greg’s head tilting backward – if she’d inherited Sara’s _im_ patience, they were in for an interesting ride.

_Anyway, this is why you are receiving a hand-written, hastily scribbled letter that, I am sure, will arrive late._ _The closest place we could make it to was Robinson Crusoe Island_ _– yes, its real name. We would have called, but the connections here are terrible._

_Charlotte was born last night at the local clinic (6 lb, 3 oz – Sara said you’d ask)._

 

Looking up to the header of the letter, Catherine gasped and looked up, “this was posted two weeks ago!”

_Naturally, the plan has changed – the Galapagos will have to wait. We’re not quite sure when, yet – we have to arrange transport to the mainland, and then from there to the US – but we should be coming home soon._

_If you could let the gang know, we’d appreciate it. Sara and I would very much like to introduce you all to Charlotte._  
  


_That’s it for now, I guess. Sara looks like she’s about to join our daughter in a much deserved sleep. I may do so as well. I will see you soon, I suppose._

_Gil_

 

“They’re coming home?” Greg asked excitedly, his joy at knowing Sara was happy not quite taking away the void he’d felt since she’d left – he missed his surrogate-sister.

“Seems that way,” Catherine smiled.

“We should let DB know,” Morgan spoke, a soft smile on her face as she beamed, “he’d want to know. He was really fond of Sara.”

“Yea, and Nick! We have to give him a call!” Greg added pulling out his phone, “I know he won’t want to miss this…”

As Greg took out his phone and walked slightly away to call Nick, Catherine took out her own phone, “Morgan, can you call DB? I’ve got Brass!” she held up her phone and grinned.

She knew the retired detective would love this. She knew his life had been a complicated mess, and through it, she knew he’d come to see Sara as a daughter. She’d heard his suspicions regarding her relationship with Grissom, she’d heard his angry voice over the phone at finding out about the divorce – she definitely wanted to hear him try to hide how happy this news would make him.

 

* * *

 

By the end of shift, Brass had arrived at the lab to take the team out for a celebratory drink – the fact that ‘the end of shift’ was in the morning was irrelevant. This news needed proper celebrating.

“The diner?” Catherine asked by way of suggestion as the group assembled.

“Seems appropriate,” Greg agreed. They had spent so much time there as a team – as a family.

“Champaign all around! Brass beamed as he clapped Greg on the shoulder.

“Not _all_ around—” came a voice from the doorway to the break room, causing them to turn so fast they risked whiplash, “—no alcohol for Charlie or me…”

“Sara!” Greg bolted from his spot towards her, his arms enveloping her in a hug just moments after Grissom had safely retrieved the baby from Sara’s arms.

“Gil!” Catherine and Jim stepped forward towards him, the detective placing a hand on his shoulder as Catherine immediately looked down to examine the tiny, sleeping baby in his arms.

“She’s so precious,” Catherine spoke softly, the back of a finger tracing the little girl’s cheek.

“She looks like you!” Greg added as he joined the group, “both of you!” he added with a chuckle as Charlotte opened her eyes.

“Congratulations!” Brass smiled at Sara who had come to stand beside Grissom.

“Thanks,” she smiled back, her hand on Grissom’s arm as he held their daughter secure in his arms.

“When did you get back?” Morgan asked from the outside layer of the circle which had now formed around the family.

“Just this morning,” Grissom replied.

“Good timing, then,” Catherine chuckled, “a few hours earlier and you would have given us all the shock of our lives!”

When the couple looked puzzled, Catherine smiled, “we only got your letter today!”

“Told you it would be late!” Sara turned to Grissom with an amused look.

“Dr. Gonzales told us it would be sent from the island ‘bery soon’,” Grissom replied in his defense, “I made no promises as to what ‘bery soon’ might mean…”

“Well, are we take our former boss…es,” Greg added with a grin and a twinkle in his eye at Sara, “out for a drink, or not?”

Nodding, Catherine began to lead the way, pulling Sara with her as Grissom, Brass, Greg and everyone else followed.

“So…” Catherine placed an arm around Sara’s shoulders, “Robinson Crusoe Island, huh? You two never did do anything the normal way. Tell me, how hard was it for you to dissuade him from naming her ‘Friday’?”

Chuckling, Sara turned over her shoulder to look at her husband and, with a grin and that little playful narrowing of the eyes she love so much, he replied for her, “her middle name is ‘Wednesday’.”

When Catherine stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, Grissom sidestepped her and, Charlotte still in his arms, continued to walk out with Sara at his side, his wife laughing at their colleague’s shocked faces as he turned back once more and added, “’Friday’ would have been inaccurate. She was born on a Wednesday.”


End file.
